The Bandit Hero
by HoodedBanshee
Summary: The Bandits of Albion are given known as fowl beasts, raiders and thugs. But their name will be cleared by the most unlikely of heros.


**Authors Note**

This is a Fable fan fiction, most of the characters in her are my original characters. The rest belong to **LIONGATE STUDIOS** and **MICROSOFT GAME STUDIOS. **

**The Bandit Hero**

_Bandits were a misunderstood bunch; they were given a bad name by thugs such as Thag and Dash. The citizens of Albion thought we were an ignorant bunch of people who were given satisfaction by raiding villagers and stealing traders off the streets. The stereotypes given by the men and women of Albion were only relevant for a few, the majority of us Bandits were really a peaceful bunch. The arrogant bandits that you will come across are the ones who have been corrupted by the Highwaymen who raid our camps and torture our women. The Albion guards sought us out to kill us and they didn't care about our innocence. But our days of fear were only a moment in history for a hero was born. _

xxxx

Sixteen years ago on a harsh winters night, the Bandit camp was filled with screams of pain as the camp leaders wife gave birth to their daughter. They named her Aura and raised her to be gracious and kind to those she met. When Aura was ten the Highwaymen came to her camp killing the Bandits who refused to become the stereotype. The camp leader and his wife gave Aura only a few weapons and told her to run as far as she could, escape the dreaded Highwaymen and grow older and stronger. They kissed her goodbye and ran to distract the Highwaymen. Aura obeyed her parents and ran from the camp, she was stopped short in her tracks by her parent's screams. Tears streaked her eyes and she fought the urge to go back and fight. She remembered her parent's words and refused to let them die in vane. She began running again and reached Bowerstone where she lived on the streets begging the locals and sleeping on the cold ground by the docks.

On her sixteenth birthday Aura returned to the camp where she was born, it was now only a burnt out part of the forest but it brought back so many memories. She decided it was time for her to fulfil her parent's wishes, no more hiding on the streets and sleeping by the docks. Now she was to travel through Albion and become strong enough to defeat the Highwaymen by killing their leader. It would take her some time to reach the Highwaymen camp but it would be worth it for she would avenge her parents death and clear the name of her people. The people of Albion did not know of her past but where aware of her quest, a woman named Jezeka heard of Aura and met the young girl at The Sandgoose in Oakfield. Aura was speaking with a monk when she heard her named being called out, the voice was unfamiliar but its tone was warm. Aura turned to see the older woman standing with her arms by her side.

"My dear Aura, news of your quest has reached my weary ears and has given me much needed hope," Jezeka smiled and gestured for Aura to follow her.  
"So you know I plan to defeat Asika…the leader of the Highwaymen?" Aura said firmly as she followed behind.  
"Yes I have and it has given me much pleasure to know that Asika will perish…especially at the hands of a woman." Jezeka smirked.  
"So have you sought me out just to thank me or is there a purpose to your rambling?" Aura requested.  
"I happen to know where you will find Asika…but you must be stronger then you are…I know of a man who can help you gain the strength that you need." Jezeka responded with the same rushed tone.  
"Will you show me to him?" Aura asked as the old woman came to a stop by a farmhouse.  
"I already have," Jezeka smiled and knocked on the door.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming…hold your bloody horses," grumped the owner of the house. The door swung open moments later to reveal an older man.  
He was tall and thin everywhere else except his stomach, from his body protruded a round belly that sat over the waist of his trousers. His hare had receded and was going grey at the roots, his V-neck shirt exposed grey curly chest hair and he greeted the two women with a burp.

"It's always a pleasure to see you brother…" Jezeka sighed.  
"Right back 'atcha Jeze, what brings you to my humble palace?" he chuffed.  
"I've got a girl for you to train, she wishes to bring an end to the fowl Asika…" Jezeka gestured to Aura who was starring in disgust at the grotesque man who was suppose to make her a great warrior.  
"Is this the man who you tell me will help me get the strength I need?" Aura exclaimed.  
"Believe it or not he was once a great warrior himself," Jezeka explained as the man went back into his house without welcoming the women inside.  
Aura sighed and followed Jezeka inside the house; she sat on the chair beside Jezeka as they watched Jezeka's brother boil a pot of water.  
"You say he was a great warrior once…but I fail to see it," Aura whispered.  
"What Jezeka tells you is true, I was once a great warrior…they called me Jaricho the Brave they did," chuckled Jaricho.  
"So what happened?" Aura asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well young lady, many years ago I was a much prettier lad…I had many ladies dying to be my wife or at least my lover," He chuckled. "I was thinner and much stronger then I am now, my hair was thick and black and I dare say I put a stop to many evil deeds in my time…but as crime went down so did the need for a hero, besides, that darn Sparrow fella who crossed through here ever now and again took over my job and rendered me useless…I disappeared from conversations and my name is only known to a few. I settled down on my own and gained a friend," he laughed as he prodded his belly.

"Well I'm sorry…is it possible for you to make me a hero like you use to be?" Aura asked with a sympathetic tone.  
"Of course I can young lass…so long as there is payment," Jaricho looked at Jezeka with a hopeful smile.  
"Isn't the love of your sister enough?" Jezeka joked.  
"Sure but love doesn't pay the rent now does it?" Jaricho insisted.

Jezeka paid him one hundred gold coins and he agreed to train Aura for a year, she was to master strength and skill before she could continue her quest. Jaricho set her up a room in his farmhouse and trained her every morning and every night. Jezeka visited every few days to check up on Auras progress. Three hundred and sixty five days passed and Aura had transformed into a strong, sword-wielding warrior and was well equipped to fight Asika. Training the young girl made Jaricho miss being a hero, so within that year he had slimmed down and bulked up. Aura allowed him to join her on her quest; Jezeka waved them off on the day of Auras seventeenth birthday. Aura and Jaricho headed off towards Westcliffe where Asika ruled with an iron fist. The roads were infested with corrupt Bandits and the dreaded Balverines. Jaricho had trained Aura well enough that she was able to vanquish each enemy with a single blow of her mighty sword. Within days they reached Asika's camp.

"Well, well, well, Asika look what we have here…a pretty young girl and her grandfather!" one of the Bandits announced as Aura and Jaricho walked into the camp.  
"Isn't she a pretty one!" another Bandit exclaimed.  
"If she survives Asika's fury then she'll be my wife!" called another Bandit.  
"I'd rather die," Aura said in response.  
"Then die you shall," Asika announced as he stepped from his caravan.  
"I've embraced death long ago Asika…now it's time for you to do the same!" Aura yelled as she drew her sword.  
"Fairly well then," Asika drew his and the two of them circled each other before Asika lashed out with a swing of his sword. Aura met the blade with her blade and pushed it aside before swinging her sword again and striking him on the neck. This swing cut into his skin and made Asika cry out in pain as Jaricho came behind him and plunged his sword into Asikas back. Another bloodcurdling scream erupted from Asika as he fell to his knees. Aura readied her sword but stopped and looked down at Asika.

"You've caused enough damage to Albion Asika…you'll do no harm anymore and the name of my people will be restored, no longer will we be called Bandits. This is for my people, my family and my name!" she yelled as she swung her sword and sliced through Asikas neck. The cut was clean and caused Asikas head to fall from his shoulders. His body slumped down and the Bandits that surrounded them fell to their knees.  
"Thank you Aura…his curse has been broken and we are no longer servient to him," rejoiced one of the men.  
"We use to be known as bandits, scum of the earth as far as the citizens of Albion were concerned…but we are scum no more. Instead of being called Bandits we shall know be free…free to be who ever we please, but be kind," Aura smiled upon the men and turned to Jaricho who was smiling back at her.

"You've done well child," he whispered as a flash of light appeared around him.  
Jezeka stood beside him and took his hand in hers.  
"Your parents would be so proud," they spoke together as the light engulfed them and they disappeared.

xxxx

Aura sat by the fireplace, a blanket of wolf fur draped over her lap as she watched the flames engulf the fresh wood that she had chopped. She held a cup of hot tea in her had and sipped it slowly, above her on the first floor of her house slept two children. One named Jezeka and the other was given the name Jaricho. Her husband Doyle sat on the chair beside her, a cup of tea also in his hands.  
"I hope our children follow their mothers footsteps," Doyle smiled as he sipped his tea.  
"I'm sure they will…I know Jaricho will be an excellent warrior." Aura whispered as she leaned back in her chair.


End file.
